If It Comes From Me
by khenren
Summary: summer is at its peak but hell, its so hot...so hot that Natsume gets thirsty...but thirsty of what?...first fic in this anime...first shounen-ai published by me...please R&R...rukaxnatsume pairing...


I don't own Gakuen Alice

By the way thanks to Classically Cliché for leaving a review and correcting my mistake because of my carelessness, and yeah I admit I'm careless most of the time.

Also I want to thank dominiqueanne for leaving a review and to say sorry for this is just a one shot (because of my carelessness while uploading I wasn't able to change it to 'complete') and I have no plans of adding something on it or a have it a sequel but I can try to make another one shot, just name characters and I'll write you one.

Really, thanks and sorry…

--

If It Comes From Me

It was just another day on Alice Academy wherein students and the staff have time to have pleasure. Summer is already starting on its peak, all students are having fun lurking at the stalls and mini shops inside their school grounds or having a small gathering in a small place chatting or talking the time away… or so I thought.

In the woody part of the school grounds there is a certain boy leaning his back against a tree. The sun is high and there was a tremendous heat which is why he was wearing a black shorts top with a black undershirt, not his usual preferred attire. Lay on his left side is a wet shirt. On his face water drops formed, falling slowly because of what we know called gravity.

Natsume is sweating, sweating like hell. It was so hot that he decided to take a walk around, but instead of having his peaceful walk many groups of students are scattered having fun doing what they want which annoyed him more. That's when he decided to go to the woods and sit beside a tree hoping to be refreshed by some air.

It's been a total of twenty minutes since that and still he is sweating. He grabs the bottle beside him and pours its contents down to his dry throat, but to his disappointment the bottle was already empty.

"Darn!!" he muttered under his breath. He sighed as he tossed the bottle on his other side and slouched down on to the tree.

"Oh, there you are." A sudden voice said out of nowhere

Natsume didn't even stir his eyes when he heard what was said nor did he when he heard the voice. The voice which was so familiar to him, the one he always hears and the one who's always there to bring him at ease in times when he wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked his friend without moving an inch from his position.

"I was looking for you simply because I want to see my friend and have a talk with him." Ruka stated with a grinn.

"Is that all?" this time Natsume open his eyes and look at his friend who is holding his bunny as always.

"I'm worried about you, with this tremendous heat…." "…and so?" was what Ruka had back. But instead of returning the same tone, same anger and irritation to his friend, he just smiled annoyingly knowing that it is just due to the heat and what he did will only irritate his friend more…which was showed by what he just did back…

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Natsume asked in tone of more like an order to his friend, demanding for an answer or simply shouting out the words he really wanted to say, which are 'Leave me alone' or a sharp 'Go away', beneath his question. He closed his eyes and turns his back on to his friend.

Ruka sighed, replacing his smile with a frown for a while as he reached out a bottle from his back and hand it out to Natsume. "Here, drink some. It seems that you're thirsty." Ruka exclaimed returning the smile on his face. Natsume eyed the bottle for a while and notice something that made him decide not to drink it.

"No thanks."

"Come on Natsume, you have to drink something you're sweating a lot you have to replace what you're losing or else you'll be dehydrated."

"No. I'm not drinking anything that came from Narume."

"It did not come from Narume."

"It did, it's not the first time that I have seen such, particularly that."

"Okay, so maybe it did but…"

"I won't Ruka, I won't."

"Come on, Sir Narume said that this will help you. I actually drink it myself."

"You can't fool me Ruka, you haven't."

"I did."

"You haven't."

"I did."

"NO you haven't! Can we stop now? It's so damn hot and I'm not in the mood to argue over such thing, could you just live me alone?!"

That did it. Ruka frowned at his friend and muttered an 'ok' under his breath which was loud enough only for him to hear. Turning away from his friend, he already lifted his left foot to take a step when his head shook up and on his face, a playful smile was plastered.

Once again Ruka turn to the direction of his friend and walk closer to him. Feeling his presence, Natsume look at his friend in disbelief.

"You wouldn't drink anything that comes from sir Natsume, right?"

"Yes," Natsume answered back, him stretching his patience can be clearly heard

"Would you drink it if it comes from anybody?"

"Right now, from anybody except from him." A vein can now be visibly seen on his forehead

"So, would you drink it if it comes from me?"

"I already-…." Natsume was cut when a soft lips was pressed against his open mouth and then released liquid inside his mouth which he nearly let out. But because of the cold and refreshing feeling it brought to him, he swallowed it.

After swallowing it, Ruka was about to pull back, and Natsume noticing this was now awake from his shock and placed his hand at the back of Ruka's head to press it on him. Ruka's eyes widened in Natsume's sudden action, and opened his mouth not to protest but to gather some air to the upcoming kiss.

Natsume's tongue get inside Ruka's as soon as the other boy open his mouth for air, he lingered to each and every side inside his mouth devouring the sweetness and coldness it has, the refreshing feeling it bought to him and taking note at the same time of how soft those pink lips are that now is pressing against his own. Ruka did the same as his own tongue ventured his friend's mouth, feeling its spicy and hot feeling it gave him.

Their kiss lasted for more than a minute and ended when both of them broke away, gasping for air. Both of their faces are flushed and both are panting. They glanced at each other and silence envelope the two for a while. Ruka was the first to speak, "So, I gotta go now, Mikan and the others are waiting for me." He stated without hiding the blush on his face. But when he stood up, Natsume grabbed his wrist.

"I'm still thirsty."

Ruka smiled at him, "I think I'll be able to think of a nice excuse later."

Not from afar, not being noticed, a figure stood with a blond hair and a smile is plastered on his face.

"Hmmm……seems that it's hotter here." Narume stated as he turns his back away from the boys to leave.

Fin.

Ok I think that went well, what do you think?

It's my first time to write a fic on this anime and a yaoi for that matter. I mean I do write yaoi but this will be the first time I'll be publishing one.

I know summer is quite far, but I don't know my mind drifted there. Also for your info I haven't watch all Gakuen Alice episodes so…yeah….you know what I mean….

I also want to send my regards to Jenny, Kitana-san and BabelOutcast, what's the thank you for by the way?

Well anyway thanks for reading and please do leave a review or suggestions that'll help a lot.

Again thanks!


End file.
